Arms
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Derek finds himself in an inner battle, and can't get out of his own head. He is wondering if he is worthy of the love of the one and only Penelope Garcia  Takes place after "Profiler, Profiled"   Enjoy 3


_****Hello Everyone! Here's a one-shot, the song is "Arms" by Christina Perri. It turned out completely different than I expected it. Remember your opinion is appreciated and wanted 3 _

_As always, I don't own CM... God, do I wish_

_Much Love, _

_Ash 3_

_**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<strong>_

_**you put your arms around me**_  
><em><strong>and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>you put your arms me and I'm home<strong>_

She was lying right next to him, holding on to him for dear life in her sleep. The first place he thought of going to after returning from Chicago was here. He didn't even think, he got in the driver's seat and next thing he knew he was in front of her apartment building. He had stared at the building for about 15 minutes, he had never been inside before, he'd only on occasions dropped her off after seeing a movie. He looked at her cuddled into his side; she had fallen asleep while watching a movie and now he was watching her sleep, it was such a peaceful hobby. She had arrived home from something, he never did ask, she saw his car and he remembered being zoned out and the knock on the window scared him. He chuckled softly so not to wake her but he knew she would never let him live that one down. She was so beautiful but when she was asleep you got to really see her natural beauty shine that was complimented by her vivacious personality.

_**How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around?**_

_**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown**_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_  
><em><strong>I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll never let a love get so close<strong>_  
><em><strong>you put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>_

He looked at her peaceful face and thought how pure and angelic she was to him. When he met her, he put her on this pedestal and he could tell in a way, she had done the same to him. He knew he was in love with her but could she ever love him? When he arrived she said nothing of the case or him being arrested, all she did was hug him and ask what movie they were going to watch. She had that Penelope way for making everything feel better without discussion. No matter how much he loved her… could he taint her mind with the horrific nightmares he had suffered with for years? The constant fear that when she knew the details, she'd see him they way he saw himself, dirty and unworthy of love. He was used to the one-night stands, it was just a stress relief, no emotions or attachments. He looked at the woman who was curled into his side; there wasn't a single soul who could calm him, that could make his day brighter. Would it be better if he just let her go, to forget how he felt and let her be happy with someone else; that would be enough for him, right?

_**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<strong>_

**_you put your arms around me_**  
><strong><em>and i believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>**

**_I hope that you see right through my walls_**  
><strong><em>I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll never let a love get so close<em>**  
><strong><em>you put your arms around me and I'm home<em>**

He saw her open her eyes and smile up at him, it was all he could do not to kiss her. She put a hand on his cheek and gave him a knowing look. No one ever made him feel as comfortable as she did, no one ever made the world stop or the images that stole his thoughts away even during the day. She held his hands and he knew it was time to talk; the fear must have been evident in his eyes. He felt her squeeze his hand in support. He began on how the abuse started, he was young and by the time he knew what was happening it was too late. He was so ashamed that he never spoke up; he couldn't even look up from the spot on Penelope's floor that had become his safety spot. He sensed she could tell that there was a battle going on in his head, one he wasn't going to vocalize. The options plagued him; he was afraid he'd see pity in her beautiful eyes. Instead of looking at her, he got up and grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.__

_**I try my best to never let you in to see the truth**_  
><em><strong>and I've never opened up<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never truly loved til...<strong>_

_**you put your arms around me**_  
><em><strong>and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<strong>_

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was facing the door and she was hugging his torso.

"Derek, don't go. Can just hold me all night? Or you could even sleep on the couch but please don't go."

He didn't respond, he just stayed facing the door, tears streaming down his face, he couldn't let her in more than she already was. She was untainted, his angel, his light in the dark. He heard her start to cry to him

"Derek, please don't go. I am so angry at the man who hurt you but you are still the man I've been in love with since we met. Please don't walk out that door. Turn around, you don't have to say you love me but say you trust me. You are the only person in this world I trust. I know you think I'm pure but I'm not, the things I've been through you don't even know. You've told me part of your story, please turn around and let me tell mine."

Her pleas caused him to turn in her embrace and saw her eyes were full of desire and unshed tears, so he just wrapped her up in his arms. He pulled her close to him and didn't say a single word. The couple just stood entangled in each other's arms, he leaned down to kiss her and he knew he made the right choice. He felt her tremble under his lips and his hands. She was all that was good in his world.

"Derek…. Is the what you want?"

He pulled her as tight as he could to him and kissed her forehead

"Yes, Babygirl, I'm not going to make the mistake twice of not standing up for how I feel."

He held her close; this was home. Penelope was home. _**  
><strong>_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>you put your arms around me and I'm home<br>**_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_


End file.
